In Captivity
by Sajna18
Summary: Instead of being killed, Boromir, along with Aragon, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Legolas are capture by the orcs and brought to Saruman to be questioned on the whereabouts of the ring. As they face the wrath of the orcs together friendship are further formed and stories of past lives told. Featuring Legolas/Aragon friendship! WARNING: Contains torture specifically of Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

**Boromir POV: **

The call of the ring was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

To think of the power it possessed, of the power it could give men, just sitting there waiting to be destroyed was maddening! Why should such a little creature as that hobbit get to make such a choice, get to carry such a treasure!

My people are dying each day! My own brother is off fighting the darkness where he may already be dead. That ring could do such good.

No, no I mustn't think this way, the ring is deadly, it is evil, and it must be destroyed! I cannot let its power rule me. I must remain strong for Gondor, for my brother!

I was jolted out of my daydreams as Aragon called out we must find shelter and rest up for the night before journeying ahead. Looking over at the dark forest I must say I would have been plenty happy to keep moving forward but, just a glance at the hobbits told me that yes, we must take a rest.

Bringing the beautiful elfish made boats up to the shoreline each member began to do their task in setting up the camp. The hobbit, Sam began to prepare what would surely be our nightly meal with the help of the other two Pippen and Merry. Who knows where Gimli was and Aragon and Legolas had their heads bowed together in deep conversation. Not for the first time I wished the two would share their thoughts with the rest of the fellowship, but often it seemed as the only ones they would ever trust were each other.

With I sigh I set out to find the firewood that we would undoubtedly be needing for the night. Such a task I would have never dreamt of doing back home, being of my station and blood, but it did not take me very long to discover that status did not matter hear and that I very much so was not in charge.

So I walked the woods staying close to the camp site picking up wood and my thoughts when my trained ears caught a slight noise up ahead. Immediately alert, I was ready to drop all and lunge into battle when I saw that it was none other than the hobbit who had been at the center of my thoughts for so long. "None of us should wander alone", I called out announcing my presence, "You least of all, so much depends on you…Frodo."

NO response, he was obviously trying very hard not to meet my eyes. "I know why you seek solitude, you suffer and I see it day by day. You do not need to suffer needlessly, there are other ways Frodo." Wait what am I saying? This is the only way! The ring must be destroyed.

But what if it doesn't a voice whispered at the back of my head, _think of what you could to with the ring, take it, TAKE IT!_ My feet seemed to move on their own accord and I lunged at the poor hobbit unable to control my need for the ring, I had to have it! "GIVE IT TO ME!" and then he was gone, just gone. My fury was so great "curse you, curse you!" I shouted out into the air. I NEEDED THAT RING.

In my need I failed to watch my steps and was sent tumbling down a hill. The suddenness seemed to break the spell that held my mind. "Frodo," I whispered, shame filling every part of my body, "what have I done?" I was supposed to protect the lad and instead I attack him in my weakness? No, this is not me, I am better than this.

Stumbling up to my feet I began to run back towards the camp desperate to make things right, I just had to. A sudden scream split the air bring me up to a stop. It was the other hobbits they were in danger. Without pausing to think I turned back around dashed towards the sound of the scream! Blowing the horn on my hip I jump into battle. Left, right, block, duck, blows came from every direction overwhelming me. It would have been a hard enough battle on regular terms but now I also had to watch and protect the two hobbits behind me. This was not going to end well.

**Third Person POV: **

Legolas and Aragon raced through the woods toward the sound of the horn.

Orc's surrounded them on every side, jumping and shooting out from all angles.

There had to be hundreds. "NOOOOOO!" The screams of Merry and Pippin filled the air, making the two run even faster than they had before, orc by orc, Legolas and Aragon made their way forward fighting together in perfect harmony as they had so many time before.

The sight they came upon was a ghastly one indeed. Boromir was there on his knees with an ugly orcish arrow protruding from his chest with a nearby orc preparing to fire once more.

Within moments an arrow left Legolas's bow with a deadly precision instantly killing the orc.

But while that solved one problem there were still orcs attacking from every side and angle without pause, even so the pair with Gimli joining their side fought endlessly cutting down all they could. "STOP OR THE LITTLE ONES DIE!"

Turning to face the speaker the trio were met with the sight of Merry and Pippen help in the disgusting grip of what had to be the lead orc, knives held tightly to each of their throats. Legolas and Aragon looked hopelessly at one another, there was nothing they could do without risking of the lives of the two who had become there friends. "NOW SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS!"

The rest was shouted out as orders to the orcs in the black tongue and while they couldn't understand it the fellowship could tell it was not to tell them to come clean their weapons for them.

Legolas, Aragon, Gimli, and Boromir who was barely conscious were roughly bound and dragged before the head orc. "Search them all, find the ring!" All were roughly thrown to the ground and searched for the small piece of gold.

Boromir, yelled out in pain as the rough hands crudely searched his body moving the arrow that pierced his skin. "The ring is on none of them sir", the small orc spoke out. The head orc let out a beastly roar of anger and kicked Legolas in the ribs, "Gather them all we shall take them to Saurman to deal with."

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you are thinking with this story! I am just starting and would love to hear your feedback! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 2**

Legolas groaned in frustration as he helplessly pulled at the ropes that bound his arms together.

Each member of the fellowship was being lead by a separate orc who dragged them alone by the rope that bound there hands together. While the company did not know where they were going they knew that it could be nowhere pleasant. What gave the members of the fellowship hope and strength that there quest was not yet over was the knowledge that together Frodo and Sam with the one ring has managed to avoid being captured.

The company had been traveling on for hours now in the hot sun with no sign of stopping. Sweat dripped down the faces of his companions and he could see the toll that this journey was beginning to take on the hobbits, not to mention Boromir.

The man was in serious pain from the arrow wound. Though Aragon had been permitted to clean and bind the wound before they headed out it was clear the travels had not been pleasant for the man.

Being an elf Legolas was able withstand more than most but it was becoming more and more clear to him that the others were on the verge of collapse and even he was starting to feel the effects of the journey. Constant exposure to the sun with no food or water was certainly taking its toll on the fellowship, not to mention being viciously dragged along my there oh so lovely hosts. He just had to do something to help his friends!

Knowing that this probably was not the best idea and deciding that he just really didn't care anymore, as he watched Pippen stumble for what must have been the fiftieth time, Legolas sat down.

Yep, just like that in the middle of walking, he just sat down.

The orc leading his ropes lurched back at the sudden transfer of his weight, nearly falling over in his surprise. For a moment everything and everyone stood still. The orcs were still in shock that this elf would have the nerve to just sit and the rest of the fellowship was silent in fear for what would happen to their crazy friend.

"Get up elf!" the orc snarled, tugging at the rope around his wrists.

"No, no, I think I am good, feeling a bit tired actually. Hey do you think I could get some water while we are stopped, really starting to feel the thirst you know!" Legolas spoke with a cheeky grin.

The orc just stood there sputtering while the rest of the fellowship looked on wide eyed and fearful; except for Aragon, he was just trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at his friends antics. Legolas and Aragon had been captured together more times than either could ever count and Aragon had to say this was a new tactic!

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HERE?"

The large, head orc, whose name the members had learned along the way to be Uglúk, snarled as he pushed his way through the masses ofback orcs to where the fellowship stood, or in Legolas's case sat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GROUND ELF; GET UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"Oh, no thank-you, I am actually quite comfortable done here, this dead grass is surprisingly soft, not as soft as the grass in my realm, but you know it will do."

Legolas's grin was cut off when a large orc fist was rammed into the side of his face at the end of his remark. "Don't speak to the master that way you filthy little elf, or I will show you the true meaning of pain." Uglúk held out his hand to the orc, "If the elf, wants a break, let's take a break…" A cruel grin spread across his face, "We have been traveling for a long time. I think that we could all use a little…..entertainment!"

At this the orcs erupted into cheers; chanting and yelling. Legolas was dragged up from his spot and thrown into the middle of the orcs while the other members of the fellowship where dragged over and tied up to the only tree around for miles.

Aragon fought and squirmed and did everything that he could to get to his friend. "_Daro you miserable creatures, Legolas!" _

Boromir put a restraining arm around Aragon, "Aragon, stop this, calm down!"

"No, are you crazy! We must help him, we cannot let them do this, they'll kill him!"

"Stop, you will only make it worse and you know it! You will just wind up becoming there play thing and then where would we be? The three of us injured! No, we need you to be strong if we are to have any hope of escaping and finding Frodo and Sam once again! Not to mention that Legolas would not want you to get hurt in his place!"

"Fine, but if I am given the chance don't expect me to just sit here and do nothing. The two of us have been through this many times before, the elf only has so many lives."

"You'll get yourself killed lady," Gimli piped in.

Aragon looked up at him, deadly calm, with a storm brewing in his grey eyes, filled with determination to save his friend, "Then so be it."

_Elvish: _

_Daro: Stop_

**_A/N: Hi everyone! I am sorry that this chapter was a little bit shorter, hopefully the next few shall be much longer! I want to thank everybody what has taken the time to review, favorite, or follow this story! It really means a lot to me and just makes my day when I see that. A special thanks to those who have taken the time to review this story: 2000Aerobars, wearylily, guest, Sam, and Saphira! Please everyone, review and let me know what you think of Chapter 2! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the wonderful world of The Lord of the Rings or any of the fabulous characters from the Lord of the Rings. All those rights go to the genius J.R.R Tolkien! **

**Chapter 3 –In Captivity**

"PLAY TIME!" Uglúk shouted out with a gleeful tone in his horrid voice, "Here are the rules," at this several groans of disappointment was heard throughout the ranks of the orcs.

"Now, now, it is nothing too good for the elf, don't worry. There is to be no permanent damage to the elf, and no absolutely no damage that will inhibit him from telling the master all he needs to know."

Uglúk stepped up to Legolas cracking his knuckles and smiling a terrible smile.

"Good things elves heal quickly!" At this he rammed his ugly fist into Legolas's stomach knocking the air out of his lungs.

The chants and the cheers of the orcs grew louder after each punch with each wanting a turn at the elf.

Orcs hated most beings on middle earth but they detested the elves above all other creatures. The elves had slain so many of their own with ease, one elf could take out many of their own without trouble and the orcs hated them for it. The elves made them look weak, and powerless, and oh how they just loved to put an elf in their place.

Blow after blow, rained down on Legolas.

The orcs were being careful not to cause any serious injury but that didn't mean the constant blows didn't hurt like crazy.

Still through all the pain Legolas remained quiet; they couldn't, and wouldn't, make him scream. He refused give them that satisfaction, to let them know how much he was hurting. Uglúk bent down and grabbed Legolas's chin in his filthy hands and forced him to look into his face.

He was so close that Legolas could smell the rotting flesh of his breath. "Come on you elf, I want to hear that terrible voice of yours, I want to hear you beg!"

"Never!" Legolas gasped out through clenched teeth.

"You hear that boys, it seems our little elf wants more!"

And so it continued, blow after blow, was given; to Legolas's face, ribs, chest, anywhere that the orcs could get their hands on. But, Legolas refused to make a sound.

After a while Uglúk let out a shout of frustration, kicking Legolas in the ribs. "We set up camp here tonight; tomorrow we continue on, nobody touches the prisoners without my knowledge."

The surrounding orcs let out groans and shouts clearly disappointed that the fun was over and that they would not be getting the chance to play with the others.

"ENOUGH!" Uglúk screamed, "Do as I say or you will be the main course for tonight's meal."

This certainly caught their attention and sent the orcs scrambling to do as commanded for they had no doubt that there leader would follow through on his threat.

Legolas was tied up alongside his friends, though he was quickly leaving the world of consciousness.

"Legolas, _mellon nin_, come on, stay with us," Aragon spoke from his place on the tree fearing that his friend had a serious concussion. "Tell me what are your injuries?"

In truth Legolas looked awful. Dark purple and blue bruises were already starting to cover what skin they could see and he could barely hold his head up or keep his eyes open.

"Ah, I'm fine Estel; don't worry so much you will give yourself even more grey hairs!"

"Yes, well forgive me if I do not trust your self-examination. The last time that your were "fine" as you so say, you passed out three minutes later from excessive blood loss and had a severe infection already setting in, and I don't have any grey hairs!"

"Not that you are so much better Estel. It seems that you manage to obtain some serious wound every time that we leave Imladris."

"Oh, says the elf that could manage to be attacked by orcs in his father's gardens!"

Laughing the two continued to bicker back and forth on who was the most accident prone to the confusion of the other fellowship members.

"What do suppose they are talking about!" Merry whispered over to Pippen

"I have no idea, do you suppose that Strider and Mister Legolas knew each other before this quest?"

Merry shot Pippen a look that clearly said no duh. "Why do you suppose that he keeps calling Strider Estel?"

"Estel, is the name given to this crazy _adan_ by the Lord Elrond when he decided to give up his sanity and adopt Estel here as one of his sons in addition to his twins who on their own could cause enough mischief to drive all of Middle Earth crazy!" Legolas spoke having heard the hobbits talking as clear as day.

Merry and Pippen jumped at the sudden sound of Legolas's voice clearly not used to the amazing hearing of the elves.

"Just like those elves to eves drop in on any conversation," Gimli muttered under his breath earning him a glare from Legolas but he was saved from any sharp remark by Pippen.

"Wait! You were adopted by Lord Elrond Strider?! When? Why?" Pippen could hardly seem to contain himself in his excitement at this new information. Even Boromir and Gimli seemed to lean in a little closer as there binds permitted, both were clearly curious to hear the answer.

"Pippen! You cannot just go asking people about their adoption!" Merry scolded

Aragon laughed at the two hobbits "No, it is fine my friends, I have no problem talking about those who I consider my family! When I was just two years of age my father was killed by orcs and my mother fearing that I would be killed for my lineage brought me to the Lord Elrond and asked him to take and raise me while keeping my true lineage a secret even from me."

"Good thing to! I cannot imagine how unbearable you would have been had you known you were the heir to the throne of Gondor"! Legolas laughed.

Aragon aware of Boromir tensing on the topic of him being the heir to Gondor and quickly continued with his story, "So, Elrond took me in and gave me the name of Estel meaning hope in the Sindarin language and I was raised as one of his sons along with his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. It was an interesting childhood to say the least filled with so many elves! But I was well loved and accepted by the people of Rivendell and treated by Lord Elrond as though I was truly his son. Then when I turned twenty Lord Elrond reveled to me my true lineage and gave to me both the shards of Narsil and the ring of Barahir. I was shocked to say the least."

"And quite a bit angry, I must say" Legolas spoke with a grin.

"Yes, yes, quiet you elf, let me tell my story," Aragon scolded with laughter in his voice. "I was quite upset having been raised among the elves my whole life and then being told that I was expected to leave and rule was a huge shock. I was a bit hysterical for a while there."

Legolas simply raised a perfectly formed eyebrow crusted with blood from his head wound but said nothing.

"Soon after a few talks with my brothers and father I came to accept my destiny leaving Rivendell and assuming the role as the sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the Rangers of the North. Of course I still saw my elven family and friends every so often. We would run into different elven scouts and parties every now and then and my brothers also rode out on occasion to see me so that did make the whole experience easier to accept!"

The fellowship listened to Aragon's tale with great interest for they really knew nothing about their great leader, except Legolas of course who seemed to know Aragon's life story and more!

"How do you know Mister Legolas?" Merry unexpectedly questioned.

"Well," Aragon grinned looking over to his elven companion only for the grin to fall off his face in worry at seeing that Legolas no longer appeared to be in the land of consciousness. "Legolas! Legolas, talk to me _mellon nin_!"

The rest of the fellowship, even Gimli watched with worry as the ranger's attempts to wake Legolas were unsuccessful.

"Damn these ropes!" Aragon snarled fighting against the ropes, trying in vain to get free and to his friend but was woefully unsuccessful, "hey you orc, yea you, the ugly one, well uglier than most at least."

"Those two are insane! No sense of self-preservation among these monsters….." Gimli muttered under his breath as the orc in question marched over furiously.

"What did you say to me you miserable human!"

"Ah, good, say now that you over here do you think you might be able to undo these ropes for me? You see my friend that you so kindly beat up is not looking so well and I really would like to take a look athis injuries!" Aragon spoke with a cheeky grin.

"Why you…" the orc growled pulling his fist back no doubt show Aragon just how felt about his demands.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HERE!"

By this point all of the nearby orcs had gathered around the prisoners to see what would happen gaining that attention of their leader Uglúk. At his enraged voice all of the orcs stepped to the side giving him a direct view of the orc about to disobey his express order not to touch the prisoners.

"GURUKK, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

The orc so named Gurukk, slowly turned around lowering his fist with fear clearly written on his face to see his ruthless leader glaring down at him. "S-sir," he stammered out, "This prisoner was insulting our kind and demanding to be released."

"Ah and you being the upstanding orc that you are decided to step in to defend our race and teach this man a lesson."

"Right, yes! I was just showing him a lesson, yes!" Gurukk spoke quickly, nodding furiously relief present in his voice clearly thinking that Uglúk agreed with his actions.

"WHILE DEFINING MY DIRECT ORDER NOT TO TOUCH THE PRISONERS!"

Gurukk shrunk back in obvious fear of his leader "please sir, I apologize it will not happen again!"

"No, no it will not," and with that Uglúk took out his sword and in one swift motion chopped of the head of what was once Gurukk.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, no one defies my orders UNDERSTOOD!" All the remaining orcs nodded furiously in agreement before running off to the tasks they were doing prior eager to get away from the furious Uglúk.

Uglúk then with his sword in hand still dripping with the black thick blood of Gurukk, turned and advance on the fellowship displeasure clear on his horrid face.

**Elvish Translations:**

_Mellon Nin: My friend _

_Adar: Father_

_Saes: Please_

_Adan: Man_

_**A/N: Oooh what will happen to the fellowship as they face an angry orc caption and what about our lovely elf Legolas! So here we had a little back story on Aragon in this chapter and soon in the upcoming chapters the fellowship will learn more about the strong friendship between our dear elf and ranger! Thank you to all my wonderful readers for reading and following/favoriting my story! Special thank to **Saphira, wearylily, 2000Aerobars, and Oliv-san** for reviewing chapter 2! It means so much to me to hear your thoughts on this story! So please everyone take a moment to type up a review for this chapter! I would really appreciate it!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the characters from the Lord of the Rings. **

**A/N: Thank you so much to the following users for reviewing chapter three - _wearylily, 2000Aerobars, Seven, Saphira, and highly functioning fangirl_! It means so much to me to read your feedback! **

**Chapter 4 – In Captivity **

Aragon filched back imperceptibly, only noticeable to those who really knew him, as the lead orc approached.

Straightening up as well as he could in his bounds with determination clear in his face, Aragon met the orcs eyes straight on with no fear present in his grey orbs.

"Why filthy human is it that you are asking to be released?" Uglúk spat.

Leaning over and whipping the black spit off of face and on his shoulder with a disgusted look Aragon replied "Well, unless you would like to have one less prisoner in your mist you will untie these horrid ropes and let me tend to my friend!"

Smirking Uglúk leaned in even closer "and just what makes you think wither or not I even care if pretty boy over here lives or dies."

"Because if you had wanted him dead you would have let your men beat him to death, you wouldn't have set rules that kept him from being seriously injured, and you wouldn't have forbidden any of those idiots from even touching us." Aragon said back with a smirk of his own.

No longer smiling Uglúk straightened back up and nudged Legolas's prone body with his foot. "And just what do you know of healing elves human."

"I was raised by elves, please just let me help him," at this point a pleading tone had crept into Aragon's voice as he looked down at his friend. Uglúk looked at Legolas a moment longer before bringing his sword back up and swinging it around at Aragon only for it to cut away the ropes binding him to the tree.

"Try anything other than healing your friend and I start taking fingers off of the small ones," he spoke pointing over at Merry and Pippen. He then turned and pointed at one of the orcs watching the exchange "You run and grab some bandages." Uglúk watched closely as Aragon rushed over to his friend's side and quickly checked his pulse.

Aragon about collapsed with relief to feel the faint but steading beating under his fingertips. By this point the other orc had returned throwing the healing supplies at Aragon's feet clearly unhappy that the elf was to be receiving any medical treatment but was also clearly unwilling to go against his leader's orders.

The supplies were meager and crude but they would keep Legolas alive.

Quickly Aragon set to work bandaging the various cuts and lacerations that marred Legolas's body and well as setting his various broken ribs. "E-ess-tel" Legolas's broken voice was barely noticeable at first as he came back into the world of consciousness.

Soon it was obvious that he was awake to all as ragged breaths and harsh coughs raked his lithe frame. "It's okay _mellon nin_, I am right here, relax." Aragon softly spoke back stroking Legolas's blond hair.

"Enough! You are to treat the elves wounds so he does not die, I don't want to see or hear him receiving any means of comfort, not another word out of you human," Uglúk growled over his shoulder. All Aragon could do was set back to work all too aware of the pain his friend was in now that he was once again conscious and silently wishing to no avail that he might pass out once again.

To soon there was nothing left for Aragon to treat and he was forced to sit back from his friend's body only to be forcibly grabbed and tied up once more.

The fellowship all had to hold back a wince as Legolas too was tied up to the tree without a care to his injuries. Once sure that all members were secure to the tree the orcs promptly left once more, leaving for the campfire to eat what looked a lot like the orc killed prior that evening much to the fellowships extreme disgust.

"How do you fare?" Boromir inquired looking over at Legolas.

Casting what was surely meant to be a reassuring smile Legolas replied "Ah, tis is nothing my friend, don't worry about me, how does everyone else fare?"

"We are all fine Master Legolas," Merry piped up. "Just Legolas please, "he replied with a small grin.

"Mas.. Legolas thank you for what you did for us," Pippin spoke quietly uncharacteristically subdued.

"Of course my friend," Legolas spoke leaning his head back on the tree.

"Where do you suppose that they are taking us?" Merry spoke fear present in his small voice.

It was Gimli who spoke to answer this time "I know not lad, but, I can only imagine that it is not going to be anywhere pleasant." For a while the fellowship just sat in a somber silence all worrying about what could be in their future.

"Aragon?" Pippin spoke breaking the uneasy silence after some time, "yes my friend?" "I've just been wondering you see, how do you know Legolas? The two of you seem to have known each other for a long while and seem to be rather close."

Despite the serious situation that they were in Legolas and Aragon both looked over at each other with wide grins at the memory. Looking back at the curious face of Pippin, Aragon saw that both Gimli and Boromir seemed to be listening rather closely to his response as well. "Well my small friend that is a story to tell, I was but seven summers old when I first met this crazy elf over here!"

"Hey! I don't believe that I am the crazy one between us!" Legolas said in mock outrage.

"Anyway, we had received word in Rivendell that a small party of elves from Mirkwood was to be arriving in a few days' time. I at that point had never met any elf from Mirkwood and so being the naturally curious child that I was I unwisely chose to ask my brothers about them."

"Why unwisely?" Boromir couldn't help but ask.

"Well if you know anything about the twin sons of Elrond it is that they are first and foremost mischief makers and I happened to be there favorite target," Aragon said with a fond smile at the thought of his brothers. "So they decided to inform my poor young self all about the horrors of the Mirkwood elves and how they were not like the elves I had met, no, these elves were dark and evil who liked to hunt down young human children and use them for target practice, or worse bait to draw out the spiders of Mirkwood."

"Wait spiders?" Merry spoke up. At this Legolas responded sadly remembering the evil creatures that had taken so many lives and brought fear into the elves of Mirkwood "ah yes, the forests of Mirkwood are plagued by giant spiders that kill and eat our people, many elven lives have been lost battling these horrible creatures."

Sensing the dark change in mood Aragon hurried on to continue his story, "So of course as the days leading up to the arrival of the elves I grew more and more fearful of what would be coming into my home until I was quite terrified of the thought of these elves.

Then they arrived," A smile crossed Aragon's face at the memory, "_Adar_ just could not figure out why I was so adamant not to be a part of the welcoming party and I was certain that he must not love me if he was so willing to put his son before these creatures! So eventually I was given no choice and stood between my brothers as the elven party of Mirkwood rode through the gates. At a glance they looked just like any other elf that I had ever met, I must admit that I cannot tell you what words were exchanged I was so terrified!"

"Yes I remember it well, the small human child between Elrohir and Elladan positively shaking like a leaf on a windy day!" Legolas laughed, "You ran off quicker then I knew a human child to be able to run!"

"Yes, well, I was terrified! I was sure that you all were going to take me away and feed me to the spiders!"

/FLASHBACK/

_The majestic sounds of an elven horn spilt through the peaceful air of Rivendell announcing the arrival of the Mirkwood elves. Moments later a large party of elves rode through the gates to be welcomed by the many elves of Rivendell including the Lord Elrond and his family._

_ At the front of the party from Mirkwood was a regal elf that gave off an air of authority and intimidation. Upon his fair blond head sat a beautiful crown of twigs and berries marking him as the notorious Elven-king Thranduil. _

_Taking all of this in with wide grey eyes was a small boy, not an elf but rather one of the **adan** taken in by the elves of Rivendell and given the name of Estel. He watched the elves with a mixture of fear and awe as he stood between his two elven brothers. _

_As the king approached, Estel shook with fear as he remembered all of the horrible tales his brothers had so helpfully told him of this king. Desperate to avoid meeting his eyes and drawing attention to himself Estel looked quickly away only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes of another elf. This elf, also from Mirkwood, stood slightly off to the side of the king and looked at this terrified boy with curious eyes._

_ This elf, Estel noticed looked to be a mirror image of the king before him, surely this had to be Legolas, an elf even more ruthless then the king, according to his brothers that is._

_ Quickly breaking eye contact Estel abandoned all since of politeness and darted away from these elves as quickly as his small human legs could carry him. He knew that his father would be furious for his actions but at that moment fear for his life outweighed his fear of his father._

_ He was sure that since this elf Legolas had noticed him he was bound to be his next target. So he ran, oblivious to the shouts of his brothers behind him, across the courtyards and into the safety of the woods he knew so well. Once he was sure that no elf had followed him he allowed himself to curl up beneath a tall oak tree and catch his breath and his wits. _

_The poor boy was so confused and sad as to why his brothers and father whom he loved so much would hate him enough to sacrifice him to these evil elves! Hours soon passed by and the young boy was alerted by the pains in his stomach that he had skipped breakfast in his anticipation of the arrival of the Mirkwood elves as well as lunch._

_ His mind was made up. He would sneak into his home and gather what was needed for him to survive out in the woods. If his family hated him so much as to sacrifice him for spider food then he would relive him of their burden and simply leave on his own. It was easier then he even imagined sneaking back into the palace and up to his room. _

_In Estel's mind this was just another show of how little his family cared for him that they would have already forgotten about the small boy they had taken in and were off someplace else enjoying their freedom from taking care of him._

_ What he didn't know was that all of the Last Homely Home was in a panic at his disappearance and were currently in all crammed together in the dining area putting together search parties to look for him with the help of the elves from Mirkwood._

_ After Estel had gathered up a change of clothing and the grabbed the small sword gifted to him by his father on his day of birth last summer the boy was once again off into the woods this time leaving the safety of the Rivendell borders._

_ For the rest of the day he traveled swiftly by foot using the skills taught to him by his brothers to leave no trace behind. As night fell he was forced to take shelter up in a tall, strong tree vowing to stay alert all night__._

_ But stubborn as he was Estel soon felt his eyes grow heavy and before he knew it he had fallen asleep exhausted from the day. Unknown to Estel he had chosen to make his camp right in the path of a group of orcs traveling his way. _

_It wasn't long before the blood thirsty creatures were only a few hundred yards out and awoke Estel with their terribly screeches and horrible stench._

_ Even more terrified then before, Estel clutched his sword tightly in his hands causing his knuckles to turn white at the force of his grip. Within several minutes the orcs were traveling directly beneath him._

_ Estel didn't even dare to breathe._

_ Just as the last of the orcs passed beneath his tree one decided to look up right into the eye of young Estel. _

_Letting out horrible screech the orc began to try and climb the tree alerting his companions of the boy's presence. Soon Estel was surrounded by seven orcs all thirsty for his blood._

_ Lucky for him orcs were not known to be particularly good climbers and failed to reach him in the tree. _

_Realizing that they would not be able to reach the boy in the tree one of the orcs took out his crude bow and aimed a killing shot directly at Estel. With nowhere to hide and too scared to move all Estel could do was stare terrified into the face of the black arrow that was sure to take his life. _

_As the orc drew back the bowstring Estel closed his eyes preparing for the pain that would take him to his death only to feel nothing at all._

_ Opening his eyes to the sounds of a battle below him he was met with the sight of several dead orcs with an arrow buried deep in their skulls and a blond elf fighting who quickly managed to dispatch the rest of the group. _

_With a shock Estel realized that this elf who had saved his life was none other than the Mirkwood prince Legolas! _

_The sounds of the battle drew the attention of the other elves nearby and Estel was so relieved to see his brothers running his way panic clear on their faces as they searched for their little brother. "Estel, Estel! Where are you?" Forgetting his previous anger at his brothers Estel launched himself from the tree and into their arms._

_ With tears of relief streaming down the twins faces they held their little brother tight to them in their arms. "I'm so sorry Dan and Ro, please, please, take me back, I love you."_

_ Pulling back in shock at their brothers words the two twins looked back at Estel in confusion. "Estel, calm down __**gwador**__, what are you talking about?! Of course we love you!" _

_Sniffling Estel looked up at them wide eyed, "But, why were you going to let the elves of Mirkwood take and feed me to the spiders?" "Oh Estel, no! We were merely jesting with you! The elves of Mirkwood are not really evil!" Elladan quickly reassured Estel._

_ "Really?" Estel spoke barely above a whisper. "Yes, come here we will show you," Elrohir turned away and moments later returned with the elf Legolas by his side. _

_Letting at a soft peep Estel darted behind Elladan. Casting a quick glare the twins Legolas bent down in front of Estel. "Hello, there young one, I can assure you that I mean you no harm and I certainly would not wish to feed such a cute young boy to the spiders!" _

_Slowly, one grey eye peeked out from behind Elladan's legs and then another until Estel was looking into the kind blue eyes of Legolas Thranduilion. "You don't look very evil I suppose," Estel spoke causing the three elves around him to laugh._

_ "No, young one I should very much hope not!" Unable to help himself Estel felt a small hesitant smile spreading across his face as his looked at this blond elf whose eye's shinned with laughter. _

_Seeing that Estel was no longer terrified of the elf before him or scared that his family was abandoning him the elves with Estel in tow started back for Rivendell. _

_Estel's true colors started to come out as the energetic, curious boy that he was now that he no longer feared for his life. Legolas was bombarded with a series of fast questions as they walked back, but, he was more willing to amuse the young boy and rather enjoyed the innocence of them. "Legolas?" Estel spoke his tone suddenly very serious._

_ "Yes, Estel," _

"_Do you think that ada will be mad with me for running off?" _

"_No, my friend, I am sure that your father will understand as soon as your brothers here tell him the exact circumstances that led you to run away into the woods and be attacked by orcs, right Elladan and Elrohir?" Legolas said with a cheeky grin! _

_The two twins had suddenly gone very pale, "Umm, I just remembered I had to do something important at….. at the training grounds," Elladan spoke while backing up. _

"_Yes, and I…I…. need to help him," Elrohir spoke turning with his twin and running of in the exact opposite direction of the training fields much to the amusement of Legolas and Estel! _

"_I like you Legolas! I am sorry I thought you evil," Estel spoke happily. _

"_I like you to, say why don't we go get you cleaned up and then you can show me some of the sword work your brothers told me you had been practicing!" _

_The young boy's face lit up like the morning sun and quickly grabbed the Prince of Mirkwood's hand and proceeded to drag him back up to the palace starting what would become an unbreakable friendship. _

**/END FLASHBACK/**

"Wow, you really thought that Legolas was evil?" Pippin spoke thoroughly enthralled with the story, "But, what happened to your brothers? Did you wind up getting in trouble?"

"One question at a time young one!" Aragon laughed, "No, I did not wind up getting in trouble but, my brothers did indeed. I recall our ada having a rather intense talk with them before they were sent to clean out the vast Rivendell stables for the remainder of the day!"

"Ah, yes, that was rather the highlight of my visit, watching those two clean up after my horse!" spoke the quiet voice of Legolas.

The fellowship sat in silence for a moment all imagining the two twins of Rivendell cleaning up after hundreds of horses and found their spirits greatly lifted. One by one the exhausted members drifted off into a restless sleep feeling just a little lighter in spirit then they had the night before.

**_Elvish Translations-_ **

**Ada: Dad**

**Adar: Father **

**Adan: From the race of man**

**Gwador: Brother**

**Mellon nin: My friend**

**A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review! I am sorry that this chapter took longer to come out I have been quite busy lately and fell behind schedule...Please forgive me! Once again thank you to everybody who have favorited, reviewed, or followed this story it mean the world to me! I look forward to reading your thoughts! **

**Sajna18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of the Lord of the Rings characters. **

**Chapter 5 – In Captivity**

The next morning the six members of the fellowship were awoken to the unpleasant sensation of water being thrown in their faces.

"Rise and shine! Hope you caught some of that water because it is all that you are going to get from us today!" Uglúk informed them happily while the fellowship members groaned internally seeing as it was looking to be another hot day of traveling.

After each member was bound and assigned an orc to travel with, the company was once again on its way to a still unknown location. For hours they traveled, thankfully no faster than a brisk walk.

Aragon anxiously looked around him at his friends.

Boromir was pale but seemed to be doing alright even with the healing arrow wound in his side. Gimli was rather red in the face clearly feeling exhausted not to mention very hot under all of that thick hair. Pippin and Merry looked tired both not used to traveling for such a distance but otherwise seemed to be doing just fine. Legolas on the other hand was looking a little worse for wear.

His normally flawless skin was now covered in bruises that had just darkened in color from the night before. The elf had always been pale in complexion but now he was white as the sheets in Lord Elrond's healing rooms, a place both friends where very familiar with, and he was glistening with sweat even though such a journey should have barely phased the elf.

After watching the graceful elf trip for the umpteenth time Aragon fought to make eye contact with his friend.

The two had soon learned after setting out that verbal communication was forbidden and would only serve to earn a sharp punch to their already hurting ribs.

Finally the blue eyes met the worried grey ones. Aragon gave a slight tilt of his head silently asking *_are you okay?* _Legolas gave back a light smile that said_*I'm fine*_ clearly trying to reassure his friend but from the glare he received in return it was obvious he was not believed.

Shaking his head at the healer in his friend Legolas looked ahead still trying to determine the destination to which that headed.

For much time all he had been able to see was miles of open plains and the occasional struggling tree here or there.

As they came up over a rather steep hill he nearly let out a gasp in shock at what he was finally able to see. There looming eerily in the distance stood the fortress of Dol Guldur; a horrible place known by most beings on Middle Earth but especially known by the elves of Mirkwood.

Once it was a thriving place, the capitol of his grandfather's Silvan realm before it was overtaken by Sauron and turned into a dark, dangerous fortress full of evil and pain.

Located on the southern border of Mirkwood, the elves of Mirkwood had, had to face many dangers and attacks from said fortress. The few elves that had been captured and returned spoke of terrible pain and darkness.

They never were the same again.

Seeing the elf tense Uglúk knew that he had discovered there destination. "Ah, like where you are headed elf? I believe that you are quite familiar with the horrors of Dol Guldur am I right?"

Anger in his eyes Legolas spat at the orcs dirty feet.

Furious Uglúk backhanded him across the face knocking him down and leaving a thin gash across his cheek.

Reaching down Uglúk grabbed Legolas by the hair and dragged him back to his feet. "We keep moving, we shall reach the master by nightfall." And so they continued on all lost in their thoughts on the horrors of Dol Guldur except for the two hobbits who mercifully had never heard of the dark place, but, from the looks on their friend's faces and the glee on the orcs it was clear this was no place nice.

True to his word the company orcs and their prisoners found themselves approaching the menacing gates as the sun began to disappear giving the fortress and even deadlier feel.

Without hesitation the orcs marched the prisoners up the front steps and heaved open the large iron doors before pushing them into the building and shutting the doors firm behind them. The interior was no more welcoming then the exterior.

Run down and looking deserted the building gave off a sense of forbiddance seeming to urge the members to leave. That was out of the question however, as the prisoners were dragged down the nearby stone steps and thrown in to the dungeon cell at the bottom.

Here thankfully released of their tight bonds and thrown harshly to the hard ground before the thick bars were slammed and then locked in place. For a moment all the six could do was try to take in their surroundings. The cellar was not overly small and was stained in various places with the blood of what must have been past prisoners.

"So," Boromir spoke trying to break the silence, "We're screwed."

**A/N: Thanks once again to all who have review, favorite, or followed this story! It makes me so excited when I open up my email and see that waiting for me! I hope that you all enjoyed chapter 5, please be sure to tell me what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Next up we get to hear from the fellowships capture and learn a little about none others then Boromir's past!**


End file.
